Impact Exciter
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Dunia Eren Jaeger yang semula damai mendadak terguncang hebat. Dirinya koma karena mengalami suatu kecelakaan hebat. Jiwanya melayang pergi menuju ke dimensi dua. Mencoba pulang namun terpasung jeratan iblis Rivaille. Akankah dirinya bisa pulang? Mari RnR!


Impact Exciter

======_**PROLOG**_=======

SEMENJAK itu genggaman mereka terlepas. Tangan yang semula membara dengan hangat berubah menjadi es yang membeku. Air mata berlinang menganak sungai pada pipi yang lembut merona sakit. Tidak mampu berteriak. Tidak mampu bergerak. Hanya mampu berbisik mengatakan,

"Eren… Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Bibir merah muda itu bergetar hebat. Air dari mata berwarna hitam—yang terkadang bisa berubah menjadi abu-abu, ungu, dan hijau itu tidak mampu dibendung—tidak peduli kelopaknya sangat perih seakan disayat kristal-kristal tajam.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali padaku! Aku akan menunggumu di altar. Aku akan memakai gaun putih cantik yang kemarin kita beli. Kita akan hidup bahagia dengan satu ciuman hangat yang mengikat tubuh kita yang bergetar kedinginan."

.

.

.

**RivaEren**

**M**

**Hajime Isayama**

"_**Dunia Eren Jaeger yang semula damai mendadak terguncang hebat. Dirinya koma karena mengalami suatu kecelakaan hebat. Jiwanya melayang pergi menuju ke dimensi dua. Mencoba pulang namun terpasung jeratan iblis Rivaille. Akankah dirinya bisa pulang? Mari RnR!"**_

**Supernatural—Hurt**

**Multichapters **

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, AU, gaje, abal, vulgar, dll.**

.

.

.

======_**CHAPTER 1**_======

_**Genggaman Tangan Kita**_

PERLAHAN butiran salju yang lembut melayang jatuh dari kerajaannya yang terdapat di langit—menimbulkan kesan yang romantis bagi beberapa orang yang sedang memadu kasih di jalan cinta. Seperti sepasang sejoli yang bergandengan mesra di jalan yang dipenuhi tumpukan es putih yang lembut. Toko-toko yang dihiasi perhiasan bertema natal mulai bermunculan di setiap sudut kota.

Gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang terberuntung yang ada di dunia ini. Di saat orang lain menggigil karena suhu udara yang menusuk tulang malam ini, dirinya malah mendidih dengan nyaman. Gadis yang kecantikannya bagai sesosok dewi ini lebih melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan pemuda itu—kekasihnya. Semburat merah tentu saja menghiasi wajah gadis cantik berambut hitam itu.

"Eren. Kau hangat. Aku ingin selamanya begini bersamamu."

Pemuda di samping gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, Mikasa. Mulai besok kita akan menempuh hidup baru bersama dalam jalinan cinta putih. Aku tidak sabar saat kita melakukan janji suci minggu depan."

Gadis bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman itu tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, "Tidak sabar dengan prosesi janji suci atau malam pertama?"

"Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" Eren tertawa geli.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan melewati sebuah toko souvenir, Eren mendadak menarik Mikasa masuk ke dalamnya. Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar saat Eren mendorong pintu. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berbinar ketika menemukan cincin perak sepasang di sana—benar-benar berkilau.

"Mikasa! Lihat itu! Cantik ya? Secantik dirimu."

Wajah Mikasa yang semula merona kini nyaris meledak, "I-iya, Eren. Bagus."

"Ayo kita beli! Kita ukir dengan nama kita di dalamnya untuk cincin kawin kita. Romantis 'kan?"

Mikasa hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun memesan cincin itu untuk diukir dengan cepat karena hari pernikahan mereka tidak akan lama lagi. Sembari menunggu, mereka pun berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat lainnya. Eren menemukan sebuah syal merah cantik yang cocok untuk Mikasa.

"Ini agar kau seakan selalu dipeluk olehku." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dirinya sangat bahagia menemukan jodoh yang sangat sempurna seperti Mikasa ini.

.

.

.

Eren dan Mikasa kini berada di pinggir jalan hendak menyebrang. Mikasa mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya ke lengan Eren. Tetap hangat dan nyaman. Seakan memeluk mentari pagi yang lembut.

Eren melepas cincin itu untuk memperhatikannya—bentuknya sangat bagus dan langka. Namun saat sedang asyik memperhatikan cincin itu, mendadak seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol tangannya yang sedang memegang cincin itu. Otomatis jemarinya reflek melepaskan cincin itu. Cincin itu menggelinding menuju jalan raya yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

"Oh tidak! Jangan terlindas truk!" pekik Eren mendadak melepaskan tangan Mikasa yang masih menggenggamnya. Kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil cincin yang kini tergeletak di tengah jalan raya yang lampunya masih menyuruh semua orang untuk berhenti dan tidak menyebrang. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil benda putih berkilauan diterpa mentari itu. Saat nyaris menyentuh benda tersebut, sinar yang sangat besar menyorotnya dengan cepat. Dirinya dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terhempas jauh melayang di udara setelah ditabrak oleh truk besar itu. Sebuah kilat cahaya meledak di penglihatannya saat merasakan tubuhnya menghantam permukaan aspal yang keras. Telinganya terus berdengung dan wajahnya terparut oleh aspal. Suara Mikasa hanya mampu didengarnya secara sayup-sayup.

Eren's POV

Aku bangkit dan berdiri dari aspal. Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Kulihat Mikasa hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Detik berikutnya jeritan tangisnya melengking di jalanan yang mulai terang oleh lampu-lampu dinyalakan.

"EREN!"

"Aku baik-baik sa…" belum selesai aku melanjutkan perkataanku, mataku hanya mampu mengerling mengikuti ke mana arah Mikasa pergi. Hey aku di sini, Mikasa.

Karena heran dengan Mikasa dan orang-orang yang berlarian menuju belakangku, aku pun akhirnya membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang mereka ributkan. Dan detik berikutnya mataku hanya bisa terbelalak sempurna. Ini mimpi atau nyata?

Dengan kaki yang lemas aku mendekati jasad itu. Jasad yang kini terbaring penuh darah dengan wajah yang hancur dan kaki yang putus satu. Jasad yang sangat ia kenali. Jasadku sendiri.

Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mataku saat menyadari bahwa kini aku berubah menjadi sosok transparan. Yang tidak bisa didengar, disentuh, dan dirasakan manusia biasa. Kini aku mengerti tentang mitos-mitos hantu yang pernah kudengar.

Setelah itu jasadku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Semua keluarga datang dengan cepat. Aku melihat Ibu menangis meraung-raung memelukku yang kini ditancapkan berbagai selang penyangga hidup. Kalau aku bisa kembali, aku pasti akan datang.

Sebuah ide terbesit dalam otakku. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah temanku yang punya indera keenam—dia pasti bisa membantuku pulang. Christa Renz—gadis pirang bertubuh kecil yang diam-diam mempunyai kemampuan hebat yaitu indera keenam. Mungkin pada awalnya orang lain yang belum mengenalnya akan mengecapnya sebagai gadis cengeng dan penakut, tapi nyatanya tidak. Christa bahkan bisa meminta bantuan teman-teman dunia lainnya untuk melindunginya. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu rumah, mendadak tanganku dan tubuhku malah tembus pintu dan jatuh masuk ke rumah gadis bermata biru itu. Aku lupa bahwa kini aku hanyalah sehelai jiwa transparan yang kehilangan raga.

Aku memasuki rumah Christa yang entah mengapa terasa sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Biasanya rumah ini sangat terang benderang, hangat, dan kerasan—namun kini sangat gelap dan dingin. Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok wanita cantik memakai gaun kerajaan yang terdapat noda-noda darah. Wanita itu mengikutiku dengan nyanyiannya yang membuatku merinding. Lalu saat aku berada di lorong, ada sosok pria dengan kepala yang tertancap pisau. Aku hanya mampu menutup mulutku yang menganga. Lututku sangat lemas. Tidak kusangka, ternyata inilah yang selama ini dilihat Christa di rumahnya.

"Eren?"

Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Bagai melihat sesosok dewi yang turun dari surga, aku terpukau oleh sosok Christa yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu yang kutahu adalah pintu kamarnya. Cahaya putih yang lembut menyelimutinya. Mataku berbinar bahagia dan aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Christa!"

Dapat kulihat Christa menyiritkan alisnya heran, "K-kau?"

Aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa Christa pasti heran dengan diriku yang sekarang, "Iya. Aku ke sini ingin meminta bantuanmu."

.

.

.

"Jadi jiwaku yang lain masih tersisa di ragaku dan itu membuatku tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka?" aku hanya kebingungan saat mendengar penjelasan Christa. Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula untuk mencari sebuah buku di rak.

"Secara kasarnya begitu." Jemari kecil putihnya menari-nari tetap mencari buku yang dicarinya. Lalu saat menemukan buku itu dirinya langsung membukanya dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari buku tebal itu, "Menurut dari buku yang kupelajari ini, mungkin kau masih ada ikatan dengan duniawi jadi kau terperangkap dalam dimensi dua ini. Ketahuilah alam yang kau pijaki sekarang itu bukan dunia yang biasa kau pijaki, namun dimensi dua yang amat berbahaya. Di dimensi dua menyimpan semua jiwa yang tidak bisa pergi menuju alam baka sepertimu."

Alis tebalku mengerut khawatir, "Jadi… aku harus pergi ke mana? Aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Aku takut di sini."

Tangan mungil Christa menggenggam tanganku lembut, "Kau bisa tinggal di sini, Eren. Seperti mereka." Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Christa yang tertuju pada ambang pintu. Sontak rasa merinding menggerayangiku saat melihat sosok-sosok menyeramkan itu.

"Mereka seram sekali ya?" bisikku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Tapi mereka baik kok. Mereka selalu menjaga rumah ini dari bahaya para iblis."

"Iblis?" alisku naik sebelah.

"Iya. Mereka sangat kejam. Mereka menarik para jiwa-jiwa yang mengungsi di sini secara paksa menuju neraka. Mereka juga yang selalu membisikan pada para manusia agar berbuat jahat." Mataku membulat semupurna saat sosok wanita bergaun kerajaan itu membawa sebuah cangkir untukku. Sosok itu member hormat untukku dengan sopan—menarik sedikit rok gaun tersebut lalu merendahkan tubuh sambil tersenyum hangat, "Ah, perkenalkan dia adalah Mrs. Isabelle. Dia dibunuh oleh seorang menteri kerajaan yang kejam. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kematiannya tidaklah layak untuk di bawa ke alam baka, dia tersesat di dimensi dua dan selalu dikejar-kejar para iblis. Melihat hal itu aku pun segera menyelamatkannya dan mengungsikannya di rumahku ini—aku sudah memberi pagar doa gaib untuk melindungi semua yang ada di sini."

"Salam kenal, Eren." Ucap Mrs. Isabella sopan dan anggun.

Sosok yang sangat kutakuti—yaitu yang wajahnya tertancap pisau mendekat, "Halo Eren! Selamat datang."

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Mr. Dominique. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik. Dia dibunuh oleh para renternir kejam. Sampai sekarang ia pun sedang mencari anak gadisnya yang juga dibunuh namun hilang. Kemungkinan besar anak gadisnya sedang dipasung di neraka."

Hatiku bergetar takut dan iba akan kejadian tragis yang dialami pria ini.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku menumpang di rumah Christa. Kini aku menjadi akrab dengan para jiwa yang mengungsi di rumah sederhana ini. Pekerjaanku di rumah ini pun hanya duduk, makan—makanan yang khusus Christa siapkan—tidur, bermalas-malasan, dan mengobrol dengan para jiwa pendatang baru. Memang ramai dan seru, namun aku juga rindu keluargaku.

Suatu malam aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahku barang sejenak. Aku sangat rindu dengan semuanya. Mungkin ini tidak akan berbahaya karena aku hanya sebentar. Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah Christa, aku pun berjalan santai namun tetap waspada bila kemungkinan ada serangan iblis. Aku kini sudah berada di depan rumahku yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku sedikit terperanjat saat ada seseorang yang muncul dari dalam. Ternyata itu Ayah. Dia sepertinya hendak pergi dengan mobilnya. Namun… apa itu yang ada di punggungnya?

Aku menyipitkan mataku lalu dengan berani mendekat. Tidak begitu jelas. Namun seketika aku terbelalak dan terpental karena kaget. Sesuatu berwarna hitam di punggung Ayah itu mendadak terdapat mata yang terbuka berwarna merah. Sosok itu juga punya mulut dengan gigi runcing-runcing seperti hiu. Aku beringsut menjauh. Aku membenci bahwa tubuhku tidak bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik—aku tidak dapat berdiri untuk lari.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan sosok hitam itu aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang lebih berbahaya di belakangku. Saat kutoleh ke belakang,

"Ah!"

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Hellow semua ^o^ jumpa lagi dengan Rae yang kece XD /dilempar bom

Oke kali ini saya mencoba membuat fict supernatural nih :D

O iya, bagian asem dan tegangnya mungkin akan terjadi pada chap 2 :D jadi review yang banyak ^o^

Sampai jumpa :D


End file.
